The Penalty Assassin
by Outta Love
Summary: When Kagome was 13 years old, her father was president of the United States. He was murdered that year by an Assassin. Revenge has been the only thing on her mind and for the past ten years she's been training to avenge his death. InuKag SanMir
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Sir?" The receptionist rapped her knuckles lightly against the mahogany double doors. After waiting for the grunt of acknowledgment, she opened them to reveal a short man with a rather stocky build behind a large, official-looking desk that claimed the back half of the room. "Miss Vodale is here." With that, the woman retreated, closing the doors behind her.

"Welcome, Miss Vodale," the man greeted her politely, standing up from his dark velvet chair. "Please come and take a seat," he gestured towards the dark velvet loveseat in front of him.

Kagome made her way to the seat, taking note of her surroundings. The whole room was painted a deep red-purple colour and had numerous well-known paintings placed on the walls. On the far right side of the room, a dark wood bookcase took up all the wall space. Accessories and books were the main objects in the shelves of the bookcase. The large windows were on the left wall of the room and the drapes were drawn, allowing hardly any light to transpire.

"Thank you," she said, taking a spot on the loveseat.

The man inclined his head as a signal for 'You're welcome', and began to speak again. "I trust you want to look at some of the terms of the job so I had a copy printed off for you to look over." He scratched is balding head with one hand while spinning a sheet of paper on his desk to face Kagome with the other hand.

Taking a moment to scan the contents of the document, it became silent. Kagome looked up after reading through it lightly and nodded her head. "This should be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango was busy getting plane tickets online. "First class, first class... screw Kagome and saving money!" Sango murmured to herself as she bought the tickets. Buyo as mewling at the cabinet where the fish treats were located.

Sango turned towards Buyo, well past being mildly annoyed. Firstly, she hated cats. Next of all, she and Kagome lived as roommates, so she had to live with said hated cat. Lastly, Buyo was fat and sheds _everywhere_.

"Shushh." Sango put her index finger against her lips, sign language for 'Shut up'. Buyo tilted his head at you and twitched his left ear dumbly.

Rolling her eyes, Sango went back to the computer. Seeing the tickets had printed off in the printer, she snatched them up gleefully.

"Now I just have to wait for the confirmation..." Sango was an impatient person, so she decided to try and busy herself doing other things before she called Kagome to see if they got the job.

There are two ways to do a job: Legally and Illegally. Illegally is definitely more exciting, but legally is just easier. If you can do it the legal way, then good. If you have to do it the illegal way, then who cares? At least you _tried _to be good. 

* * *

The man smiled. "Good, everything is set for you."

Kagome smiled back. "A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kodaine."

The man chucked, "On the contrary, the pleasure is all mine." Could he be any more _cliché_? "I'll be awaiting your call."

"I'll be awaiting my paycheck," Kagome replied boastfully.

Getting up to leave, Kagome put the sheet of paper into her purse.

On the way out of the building of accumulated offices, Kagome waved her goodbye to the receptionist lady at the front desk who had led her into Mr. Kodaine's office. The receptionist responded with a half-smile and a wave.

Kagome felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and answered swiftly, glancing briefly at the caller ID, flipping the phone open and pressing it against her ear in the same motion. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Kagome. I have the tickets all printed and ready. What's it gonna be?"_

Pushing the glass doors at the exit of the building, Kagome switched hands holding the phone. Once outside she adjusted where her purse sat on her shoulder.

_"Kagome? How did the meeting go?"_

Kagome saw a man her side of the busy street gesture for her to take one of the fliers he was handing out, but she declined with a small half-wave of her hand. Still smiling apologetically, Kagome returned her focus to the person talking on the other side of the phone.

_"... Kagome?" _The woman on the other side of the phone lengthened the vowels in Kagome's name, starting to sound irritated she wasn't getting an answer. Kagome rolled her eyes even though Sango couldn't see her facial expression. She'd heard Sango the first time she asked.

"We're in."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this preview of what's to come! Next chapter will be up in a few days. **

**-OL**

**P.S.: The next chapter will be longer... this is just the prologue so it had to be short. :)**


	2. Fail

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter One: Fail**

Their flight was on-time and everything was going smoothly. Kagome and Sango lugged their carry-on bags through the terminal towards the gate that had a sign with '7B' printed on it. All the way down the street of people, there were other signs acknowledging different gates with different letters and occasionally changing numbers. Shops were on the other side of the human-traffic; Digi Café was a big hit.

After waiting in a short line to get on the plane, Sango and Kagome handed their tickets over to be scanned. Once their tickets were given back they walked the short distance to the plane.

* * *

"Ahh," Kagome sighed, jumping Superman-style onto the queen-sized bed in her hotel. It creaked under the force of her weight and bounced her up once before settling. Snuggling into the covers, Kagome grinned. Today they start their search for the man that killed her father.

Sango, the book-smart one, was already on it – plugging in her high-tech computer with all the new technology updates and accessories.

Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting on the bed, flexing and relaxing her muscles, mentally preparing for what laid ahead. "Have you uncovered any clues to his whereabouts?" Kagome questioned.

Sango shook her head slightly and continued typing furiously into her computer. Finally the computer stopped giving random yet similar beeps and released a sound when Sango looked up from her frightening focus on the screen. "Got it," she said merrily.

"Yay!" Kagome pounced on the pillow next to Sango on the floor, and looked over at the laptop. A blank expression clouded Kagome's features, then she expelled a slow, "What do all those words mean?"

Sango shut the laptop, grabbed Kagome and dragged her out of the hotel room… Not before slinging Kagome's bag of 'necessities' over her shoulder.

"It means that he's – or she's staying at a well-known five-star hotel with a restaurant. Tonight they are having a party for some seasonal holiday Europe celebrates. We're invited." Sango's voice became softer once it got to the second sentence.

"How did we get invited? I don't remember getting an invitation…" Kagome said nervously.

Sango scoffed. "Are you so oblivious to my incredible geek prowess?"

Kagome smiled to herself and shrugged Sango off merrily, making their way out of the hotel.

* * *

Luckily, small weapons such as a pocket knife _could _fit in areas that wouldn't be searched even if there was a station to be checked. The area of which is being said would be _bra._

Since there would be no scheduled weapon-search as far as Sango knew, they decided to take the precautions of strapping weapon knives to their ankles and hips.

Sango was smart enough to bring a packet of small – so small-you-can-almost-not-see-them-like-ticks small – trackers. There would be appetizers at the party, and if Sango put one in his – or her, Sango was sure to add in – food it would stay in his digestive track for at least twenty-four hours before being eliminated.

Kagome took five other trackers, in hopes to put one on his clothes just in case he – or she, Sango had cut Kagome off – happened to be too hungry for the munchies at the party.

Making a point that great spies and agents could also have been women was because Sango was very pro-independence for women. "A woman can do what any man can do… and better," Sango'd once said stubbornly when Kagome had given Sango an odd look for correcting Kagome… 'he – _or _she'… for the eleventh time _that day_.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome slipped on a dark emerald-green dress with a captivating v-neck slit that daringly showed a good amount of cleavage. It was silk and flowed down to her feet, which was necessary in order to hide her knives about her ankles.

Sango also had a floor-length cocktail dress that was deep pink, had a halter and modestly covered her chest with a circular scoop neck. The back was the best part, men would agree, because the back was mostly nonexistent except for when the clothing again began near her backside in an effort to cover her rear.

Lastly, they attached their comms units into their ears. In this business, you had to learn to ignore the buzz on the other end when no one was calling. Making sure not to flinch during the static was another biggie.

Coming out of the taxi, they arrived at the party that was already quite packed. This was a technique – never arrive early, or you'll look too needy and be remembered by staff for near the whole time.

And being remembered at a place where you intend to meet you're fathers assassin is not the best way to go.

"Would you like a drink, Sandra?" Kagome asked Sango and made her way for the bar.

"Mm, that would be nice," Sango made a petty attempt at sounding shallow by giggling like an absolute fool.

"One Daydream and one Grasshopper." The bartender nodded, having heard Kagome give her orders for herself and Sango.

Sango busied herself by scanning the crowd, looking for anyone who looked as though they had something to hide. When you could notice, that meant the job would be easy.

Kagome had to keep reminding herself that she might not find the target on the first night. That was another important point to notice. If you see the person at both places the assassin is said to be, that just doubles his chance to be target.

Seeing the person a third time confirms all suspicions.

Same theory for a tail. First time is an accident, second time is a coincidence, third time is a tail. She also had to be careful of being noticed as a tail. Blending in was natural to her, and it should be. Kagome had been in this business for more than just a couple years.

Since nothing was out of the ordinary for Sango, she turned back to the bartender. Kagome was seen signing for the drinks, and Sango smirked.

"Thanks for buying, Kassie."

Yes, it was a habit, but Kagome rolled her eyes and replied, "No problem, babe."

An act was what it was. Being normal. Sango was scoping for guys, and Kagome was 'annoyed' about having to buy the drinks _again_.

Taking a sip from her drink, Kagome took a swift take on the crowd before turning back to Sango.

"Now, what was that story you wanted to tell me?" Kagome placed a hand on Sango's thigh for a moment before pulling it away. "I just want to get it straight. Carson cheated on Brooke with Madison or… the other way around?" Kagome crossed her hand over the other and pointed in opposite directions, showing what she was talking about as well as voicing it.

"Well, Brooke told me the whole story, and it was actually her Carson cheated on Madison with. So Carson _was _going out with Madison." Sango sighed loudly, trying to act exasperated. "And that's where it starts to get confusing. Madison says they were still dating, Carson denies it, and Brooke says they had broken up about a week before she and Carson hooked up." Sango popped her lips at the end of the story at the 'p' in 'up'.

"Oooh, that _is _confusing!" Kagome squealed in faux delight. Her merriness left her when she had a sober moment. "_We _need to find some men. And not for relationships."

"Just for the fun of it!" Sango completed Kagome's statement for her.

* * *

People were starting to file onto the dance floor, and Kagome took the time to take note of the people still not on the dance floor. Every good agent and/or spy knew that being noticed was a no-no, so going out onto the floor to be one of the first dancers would never happen if they were good.

Kagome might be taking a big leap of faith to saying that they are good, but, with pride, she thought they would have to be good in order to have been able to kill her father.

A man had begun to make his way over to them, and although Kagome loved a man who took initiative, she was not trying to get into anything tonight.

Trying to give him one of her dismissive looks-slash-smiles, she started to look around the rest of the room.

To her great annoyance, her view was abruptly shielded from the rest of the room. Bringing her eyes up to the cause of this blockage, Kagome glared at the man who dared to continue his advance onto her.

He wasn't bad looking and had longer hair than she did, which was saying something. Kagome noticed his oddly captivating blue-violet eyes complimented his jet-black hair marvelously.

Feeling herself already become charmed by this young man, she reprimanded herself for her immediate like of this man.

"May I help you?" She spit out in an attempt to be nice, forgetting her act for that small moment. Immediately noticing her slipup, she smiled prettily at him.

He blinked twice at the effect from her smile and smiled back, which seemed to be more of a smirk at already being able to put this young woman under his spell.

His confidence aggravated her, and the way his voice hugged the words, "Would you like to dance?" made her want to roll her eyes at him and decline snidely.

But her act was innocent and carefree, so she agreed, not altogether displeased with the man that had asked her. "Be back in a sec, Sandra," she gestured with her hand slightly in Sango's direction before turning back to the man who asked her to dance.

He first got into position for a normal man vs. woman dance and swayed her back and forth around the dance floor. "What's your name?" His breath tickled her ear and she hoped he didn't hear the voices from her other ear that was Sango conversing with the bartender about drinks.

"You first." She said demurely.

He chuckled before complying. "It's Inuyasha. Now, your turn." He spun her around, and when they reconnected she bent her head down towards him.

"Kassie," Kagome lied. Sandra and Kassie were their cover names, enough like their real names for them to be accustomed to them, but different enough to not have them noticed by others.

Expecting him to tell her how beautiful her name was like every other guy, he totally caught her off guard when he looked at her funny. "Are you here for a vacation?"

Something tickled the back of Kagome's brain in remembrance, but she shrugged it off figuratively. "Yes, for about a week. And, are you staying in this hotel?" Changing the subject back to questioning him was safest.

Inuyasha replied that yes, he was, and she tried to look interested while her mind and her eyes searched for possible maybe-killers around the room. "How long do you expect to be staying?"

Since she was more preoccupied with other things, she didn't happen to catch Inuyasha's answer. "Mmm," Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement.

After a few more back-and-forth questioning, the song was finally coming to a close and Kagome pulled out of his grasp gently. "Can I get your number?"

Surprisingly, he didn't sound all that nervous, which aggravated her further when she had to once more return her attention to him. "Yes. Sure. That's fine." She said sharply before walking over to the bar with him. Sango wasn't there, which was fine, she could take care of herself.

As a matter of fact, she might have caught a lead. The thought put Kagome into a better mood as she gave bighead her digits. Having been preoccupied, she forgot to write down the regection hotline number she was so fond of giving pervs and arrogant men such as himself.

Berating herself once more for not paying closer attention, she waved at him before making her way to the restrooms. Checking the stalls and seeing no one was in attendance there, she pressed the comms unit in her ear.

"Sandra?" Kagome's voice echoed in the bathroom softly. "Report to bathroom, Sandra."

In less than a minute, Sango was making an entrance to the restroom.

"Find anything?" Kagome asked eagerly.

Sighing, Sango shook her head in disappointment. "Taking you didn't either?"

Kagome frowned. "I couldn't with that Inuyasha person demanding my attention the whole time I was on the dance floor! Ugh." She began to fix her lipstick in the mirror to preoccupy herself with something other than the fact that this night had been basically pointless.

"Next time we'll find him, don't worry." Sango and Kagome made their way back out to the taxi. Kagome saw Inuyasha before she got to the doors, and in an effort to hide, she discreetly ducked her head while upping her pace to the exit.

"Men," Kagome said darkly before shutting the door behind herself and Sango in the taxi she'd hailed.

* * *

**Thanks to Crazy Addict, kittychic0895, and kaitlynpope77 for reviewing!**


End file.
